


Get it Right

by Interstella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: It happened suddenly, unexpectedly for the both of them. One minute, Prompto was leaning over Noct, taunting him over his most recent loss in Mortal Combat, and the next their lips were pressed together in an awkward, closed lips kiss.





	Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I needed a bit of a break from writing my longfic, so here's a cute one-shot.

It happened suddenly, unexpectedly for the both of them. One minute, Prompto was leaning over Noct, taunting him over his most recent loss in Mortal Combat, and the next their lips were pressed together in an awkward, closed lips kiss.    
  
Prompto’s eyes widened as he stayed put, frozen in place by shock. It seemed Noct was feeling the same, and the teens simply stayed where they were, their lips pressed together, for a long moment before Prompto pulled back a little.   
  
“Dude. No fair.” He muttered, feeling a little breathless. Noct had kissed him. Noct had  _ kissed  _ him. Noct. Had. Kissed. Him. His mind was taking a moment to compute that as he stared at his best friend, eyes still wide and breath still caught in his throat.    
  
Noct looked like he was about to back off, his face crimson and his own eyes wide. It looked like his own actions had surprised him as much as they had Prompto. “I.. Uh…”    
  
“You can’t just kiss me when I’m not ready for it.” Prompto continued, trying to figure out if it was something he would have wanted even  _ if _ Noct had told him he was going to do it.    
  
Who was he kidding. He’d been crushing on Noct for the last  _ year _ . No way would he turn down a kiss.    
  
“Huh?” Noct’s brain seemed to be working just as slowly as Prompto’s, and the blond felt a small smile on his face.    
  
“You’re supposed to lead  _ in _ to the kiss. Y’know, the whole staring into each other’s eyes longingly, leaning forward inch by inch… Not just sucker punch me with your lips!” Prompto wished his mouth would just stop talking, but apparently it had other ideas.    
  
Noct snorted in amusement, and normally that would have been enough to dissipate the awkward tension that had gathered between them, but not this time. The heavy air stayed put, and Prompto was still struggling to breathe.    
  
“You’ve been reading too many of Galdio’s books.” The prince muttered, looking incredibly embarrassed but not making any moves to back away.    
  
“I’m just sayin’... If you’re gonna do it, you should do it properly.”    
  
“Yeah?” Noct’s eyes found his, staring into them with a strange intensity. “Like this?” He questioned on a whispered breath, leaning forward ever so slowly, millimeter by millimeter, eyes never leaving Prompto’s.    
  
Prompto’s difficulty in breathing stopped. In fact, his entire breathing  _ system _ stopped as he waited, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute in his chest as time slowed down and Noct moved closer.    
  
Eventually, their lips met and… It wasn’t any better than the first time. It became woefully apparent that neither boy had any idea what they were doing. Their lips were pressed together, but that was  _ it _ . There was no heat, not passion, no  _ movement.  _   
  
“Dude…” Prompto spoke without moving away, slobbering on Noct slightly. “This kinda sucks.”   
  
“Yeah.”    
  
“Don’t think we’re doing it right…”    
  
“No.”    
  
So, Prompto did what any teenager would. He pulled back and whipped out his phone, pulling up a search engine. After a few moments of reading, he turned back to Noct, a hand on his chin. After consulting the screen for a brief second, he tilted Noct’s head and leaned forward.    
  
“Open your mouth.” Prompto instructed, just before making contact.    
  
Noct pulled back instantly, “Ew!” He stared at Prompto, “You stuck your tongue in my mouth!”   
  
“That’s what I’m supposed to do!” Prompto showed Noct his phone, “See!”    
  
“Gimme that!” Noct took the phone and began to scroll through, frowning as he read. After a minute, he clicked on something and a video played.    
  
“Dude! Don’t watch porn on my phone!” Prompto cried out, scrambling to take the phone from the prince, who simply dodged him.    
  
“I’m not.” Noct’s words would’ve been a lot more reassuring if Prompto’s phone wasn’t moaning. “It’s a ‘tutorial’.”    
  
“On what, giving head!?” Prompto was still trying to make a grab for the device, but the prince had had a lot of training on how to dodge attacks and was easily out maneuvering him.    
  
“Kissing.” Noct answered idly, still watching the screen. After a moment, he locked the phone and the moaning stopped. “Right.” He turned back to Prompto with a determined look. “I think I’ve got it. You don’t just  _ shove _ your tongue in, and you gotta move your lips.”    
  
“Okay. Fine. Show me what the porno taught you.” Perhaps not the best words to say, and the moment they left Prompto’s mouth, the blond felt his face heat up significantly, but he didn’t say anything else.    
  
He watched as Noct swallowed and gave a small nod before moving in. There was a gentle pressure on his chin as Noct tilted his head this time, and then their lips were pressed together again. After a beat, Noct opened his mouth a little and Prompto followed his lead.    
  
Oh. This as  _ much _ better. Slowly, clumsily, they moved together, learning and getting a feel for it. After a few minutes, the kiss had gained the passion and heat it had previously been lacking and Prompto found that it was very much enjoyable.    
  
Noct seemed to think so too, and as their kiss became more sloppy and hasty, the prince moved, never breaking the kiss as he straddled Prompto’s lap to get closer. Prompto was not complaining about that, the new angle made the kiss all that much better and he found his arms circling Noct’s waist in an attempt to pull him closer. The prince obliged without complaint and soon enough they were fully making out on Noct’s couch.    
  
Prompto couldn’t say how long the kiss lasted, but it was both too long and not long enough. Eventually though, Noct pulled back slightly, face as red as a tomato and breathing heavy. “That.. uh… That was…” He seemed lost for words, and Prompto couldn’t blame him. His own lexicon was suddenly lacking.    
  
“Yeah…” He agreed, making no move to let Noct go. The prince didn’t move off his lap either.    
  
“I uh…” Noct cleared his throat, shuffling somewhat awkwardly on Prompto’s lap. “We should…”    
  
“Yeah.” Prompto agreed, leaning up to once again capture Noct’s lips.   
  
The kiss was again hot and heavy, and both boys lost themselves in the new sensations, their bodies taking over and their minds taking a back seat. Noct began to rock against Prompto, and the blond became aware of just how much he was enjoying the kiss. And apparently Noct was in the same boat.    
  
As much as he had fantasised about this, and as much as he wanted things to keep going in the direction they were apparently headed in, Prompto reluctantly pulled back to look at Noct. “We… We should probably stop…” He found himself stating, wanting nothing more than to keep  _ going _ . But if they did, there was no way that Prompto would be able to calm himself down, and  _ that _ just sounded way too awkward.    
  
Noct swallowed, “Yeah.” He agreed, but didn’t make a move. His hips stilled, but he remained sitting where he was for a moment, before his blush darkened even further. He fidgeted a little, and Prompto closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing. “You-uh-” Noct shuffled again, pressing himself down on Prompto’s lap. “Enjoyed that… huh?” The prince teased.    
  
“Dude.” Prompto was sure he was about to die of embarrassment. Inconvenient boners were apparently a normal part of being a teenage boy, but that didn’t make this situation any less awkward. Here he was, for some reason  _ kissing _ his best friend and enjoying it  _ far _ too much in a very obvious way. He didn’t know what Noct thought about that. Was he going to be disgusted that hiis best friend was currently supporting one of  _ the _ biggest boners he’d ever had -  _ while sitting under him _ . That  _ had _ to be enough to freak out any guy, right?    
  
So what did that mean for their friendship? Was Noct going to call him a homo and kick him out? Prompto didn’t think that Noct was biggoted in any way, but there was a difference between not finding homosexuality offensive and having it shoved in your face by your best friend.    
  
And oh, how Prompto hated the way his brain thought at times. Because now all he could think about was  _ shoving it in Noct’s face _ . And that wasn’t helping the situation out at  _ all _ .    
  
He must have been thinking for too long, because above him came a small “Hey,” and Prompto blinked his eyes open. He didn’t really want to look up at Noct, to see him as he rejected him, but he owed that much to his best friend, right?   
  
Instead of seeing disgust or anger on Noct’s face, he found himself staring up into an expression of mild disbelief and… wonder? Noct seemed unable to think of anything else to say, and instead he leaned down and kissed Prompto again, this time soft and gentle. “I liked it too.”    
  
At the prince’s words, Prompto found himself glancing down and noticing that Noct was indeed in the same situation as he was. That fact let Prompto sigh a breath of relief. Noct wasn’t kicking him out, wasn’t ending their friendship. He was enjoying it too.    
  
He was enjoying it too.    
  
He was. Enjoying it. Too.    
  
Prompto felt his eyes widen and dart back up to Noct’s. “Am I gonna get in trouble for giving the prince a gay boner?” He questioned in a hasty squeak.    
  
Noct laughed, leaning down to rest his forehead against Prompto’s. “If you could get in trouble for that, you’d’ve been in trouble  _ months _ ago.” He admitted, and Prompto felt his whole world _ tilt.  _   
  
He’d given Noct a boner months ago? But  _ how _ ? And why? Was Prompto really someone that Noct was into? Somehow, that didn’t compute. There was no way that that was what the prince had meant. No way that Noct was crushing on  _ him _ . Noct was a prince, and Prompto was a nobody, there was no way he was anywhere near good enough for Noct to want like  _ that _ .    
  
“Prom…” Noct’s voice cut into his thoughts and Prompto swallowed before giving Noct his full attention. “Stop thinking so hard.” The prince ordered, “I can hear you panicking. It’s  _ fine _ .” Noct tried to reassure him, but Prompto’s brain was kind of spasming, and he was having difficulty calming his racing thoughts.    
  
“Hey,” Noct said again, and once again soft lips pressed against his own. “Do you want me to get off?”    
  
Prompto knew what Noct meant - he was asking if he should stop sitting on his lap - but his choice of words prompted a squeaky whimper from Prompto as his mind just  _ dived _ right into that gutter.    
  
“I meant-” Noct tried to backpedal, Prompto’s noise seemed to make Noct realise what he’d said and how he’d said it, “Y’know. Off your lap…”    
  
The idea was sound. Noct really  _ should _ climb down and give them both space. It would probably help with the boners at least. But at the same time, Prompto couldn’t help but think that it would just make things more awkward, and they’d be less likely to talk about it.    
  
Prompto  _ really _ didn’t want to, but he just  _ knew _ they needed to talk about it, to make sure that they were on the same page and the awkwardness didn’t just fester between them. But he didn’t even know where to  _ begin _ . Words weren’t all that easy for him - at least not when it mattered - so instead, he answered with an action. He tightened his grip on Noct’s waist, all but begging the prince to stay.    
  
“Prom…” Noct shifted again, hips thrusting forward once before he could stop himself. Noct really  _ was _ just as worked up.    
  
“W-why did you kiss me?” That seemed like a good enough place to start their conversation. Right? It  _ was _ the thing that got them into their current position, after all.    
  
“I dunno.” Noct replied, unhelpfully. “Didn’t know I was going to til I did.”    
  
“But you wanted to…?” Prompto questioned, barely daring to believe.    
  
“Duh.” Noct replied, “Been stopping myself for  _ months. _ ”    
  
Okay. Prompto could open that pandora’s box later. That was just...too much. Noct had wanted to kiss him? For months?    
  
“Why now?”    
  
“Because you’re fucking hot and I can’t resist your smile.” Noct replied quickly, sounding a little irritated. “Can we  _ not _ talk about it?”    
  
“Kinda- Kinda have to dude.” Prompto managed to stutter out. How could he explain the way his mind worked? If they  _ didn’t _ talk about it, Prompto would go insane. His mind wouldn’t stop throwing possibilities and doubts at him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep or think about  _ anything _ else. “My brain-”   
  
“Yeah, okay.” Noct seemed to understand without Prompto having to fully explain it. “Look. I like you.” He took control of the conversation and that worked well for Prompto, even if the blond was kind of freaking out about the words themselves. “And I don’t know why I suddenly kissed you, except I wanted to.”   
  
Prompto looked up at Noct with wide eyes, not quite believing what he was saying. Prompto was nobody, a pleb, a commoner that had once grown the balls needed to approach the crowned prince for friendship. Why Noct would want to kiss  _ him _ was beyond him. “But… why me, dude? I’m nobody, nothing…”    
  
He watched as Noct’s expression softened, as he let out a soft ‘oh’. “Prompto… you honestly have no idea, do you?” He questioned quietly, voice fond. He reached down to take Prompto’s hand, and when the blond reluctantly let go of his waist he placed it against his chest where Prompto could feel his heart racing. “This is what happens, anytime you’re near me. When you walk into a room, you take my breath away. You are the last thing I think about when I go to sleep, and the first thing I think about when I wake up. When you’re around, I can’t  _ help _ but be happy, and when you leave I miss you immediately. All I want to do is make sure you never have a reason to stop smiling, because when you smile, it’s like the sun coming out on a cloudy day. No matter how bad my day has been, seeing you makes everything okay. You’re not nothing Prompto. You’re  _ everything _ .”    
  
Prompto listened silently, his own heart beginning to race and match speed with the one under his hand. He lost the ability to breathe, the air caught in his throat as Noct spoke. He’d never even  _ dreamed _ that somebody would think of him like that, that would like him  _ that _ much, let alone the prince.    
  
He found himself unable to find words, his head spinning and thoughts stumbling over themselves as he took in Noct’s words. He watched as Noct became uncomfortable and anxious, waiting for Prompto’s reaction to his confession.    
  
So Prompto made a move. He didn’t want Noct to feel like he shouldn’t have said that, but he couldn’t find words. Instead, he gently pulled his hand from over Noct’s heart, trying to ignore the way the prince closed his eyes and took a breath, as if expecting rejection. The expression didn’t last long because Prompto’s hand reached up to grasp the back of his neck and pull him back down for a heated, passionate kiss.    
  
He could feel Noct relax against him as he kissed him back, shuffling forward on Prompto’s lap to get closer. Prompto’s other arm reached up to join his other around Noct’s neck, trying to pull him even closer still. It was like he wanted to meld with Noct, to become one with him.    
  
His racing heart skipped a beat as Noct gently licked his bottom lip, hesitantly using his tongue in a completely different way to the first time they tried it. This time, it was  _ good _ . Maybe a little too good. Prompto found himself reluctantly pulling back, not wanting to make the situation in his pants even  _ more _ embarrassing.    
  
Their foreheads were pressed together as they paused to catch their breath. “Dude… that was…” Words were still failing Prompto, but Noct seemed to understand anyway.    
  
“Yeah.” He agreed, a soft laugh on his lips.    
  
Swallowing and licking his dry lips, Prompto tried to corral his thoughts into order as he nervously asked one very important question. “A-are you allowed to date?”    
  
He could feel Noct frown against his forehead and the prince answered easily. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”    
  
“‘Cause… y’know… you’re a prince…” Prompto felt stupid having to point that out, but the amused laugh Noct let out somehow comforted him enough for him to continue. “I figured the council probably had a princess lined up for you or something.”    
  
“Dude. It’s not the middle ages.” Noct pulled back enough to look down at Prompto, “I’m allowed to date whoever I want. My family got rid of the ‘must marry nobles’ rule  _ centuries _ ago when we realised that all the nobles in Insomnia were related.”    
  
“Oh.” Now that he had his answer, Prompto didn’t know how to move on to the next question. But it was fine, because Noct beat him to it.    
  
“You wanna date?”    
  
Blushing even more deeply now, Prompto nodded, offering Noct a shy smile and slow nod. “I mean… if you want to..?”    
  
Noct looked at him like he was an idiot, and Prompto didn’t blame him. The words he had said before were still circling in his mind. “Yeah.” Prompto admitted, “That was a stupid question.”    
  
Noct rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning down to kiss him softly again before reluctantly climbing off his lap. He sat next to him and subtly adjusted himself in his pants, face crimson. “I  _ really  _ want to keep kissing you.” He muttered, clearing his throat. “But uh… I’m a bit…”    
  
“Yeah.” Prompto was in the same boat, and as much as he wished he was, he just wasn’t ready to go any further. Not yet. But suddenly, it occurred to him that it was now a possibility. At least in the future. “So um… are we dating now?” He found himself questioning.    
  
“Yeah.” Noct’s face spit into a wide grin and Prompto felt himself following suit. They sat there, grinning at each other for a long moment before Prompto burst into a joyous laughter.    
  
“Ready to get your ass kicked again?” He questioned, picking up a controller and handing it back to Noct.    
  
“Oh you’re on!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join our Discord server, where we share pictures of cats and talk about really stupid stuff. (Note: Not always Safe for Work): https://discord.gg/esGdEpD


End file.
